Trypiaan
Overview This is not just a constructed language, it's a constructed culture! Enjoy! =Dictionary= for southern dialect only Ny Teagua The Language Basics Hello - Duii - Jo-Yah Variant:> Agut- Ah-yoot How are you? - Oichea? - oheye-Chee-ah Alternative:> Cysra bago? Kiss-Rah Bah-yoh Good Day - La Nela. - lah nee-Lah Good Night - La Oiche. - Lah Oheye-chee Good Bye - Lane - Lah-nay How Much? - Mai'one - Maheye-Oh-nee You're welcome.-Ero elc.- Ee-Roh -e-elk Thank you. -Baile. - Baheye-Lee Do you speak.- Salahae - Sah-Lah-Hay How do you say. - Sanach cys w. - Sah-nak kiss oo. Excuse me. - Slan. - Slahn Please. - Tain - Tah-eyen Good Afternoon. - La nola - Lah- noh-lah Yes - Ari Es'ea - ah-ree Ehs-ee-ah Yes No - Ni. - Neye Sorry - Eagul - Ee-Ah Guhl Almost - Bunnys - Buhniss Good - Meara - Mee-Ahrah Bad - Trabasho - Trah-bah-show But - Ach - Ahk Always- Panta Forget it - Fada - Fah-dah Today - Diiu - Juh'yah Yesterday - Er Diiu - Ehr Juh'Yah Tomorrow -Che Diiu - Shee Juh'yah Help - Ta Sha - Tah- Shah Midnight - Bohd - Bo'hohd In the Morning - Cistyn - Kiss-tehn In the evening - Ciston - kiss-tohn Places Home - Koda - Koh-dah Store - Tama - Tah-Mah Market - Kama - Kah-Mah Bridge - Bragh - Brah-yah Trainstation - Transtaton - Trahn-Stahtohn Police Station - Polistaton - Poh-leye Stahtohn Hospital - Hospi - Hohs-peye Airport - Airs - Ah-eyerhs Numbers 1- Aon - Ay-ohn 2 - Do - Doh 3 - Tret - Treet 4 - Caethair - Kay-Ahth-ah-eyer 5 - Cuig - Kuh-eye-yah 6 - Se - Skey 7 - Seacht - Skey-Ahkt 8- Ocht - Ohkt 9 - Naol - Nah-ohl 10 - Deicha Dee-eye-chah 20 - Donta - Dohn-Tah 30 - Treta - Treet-ah 40 - Ceathta - Kee-ahth-tah 50 - Cuita - Kuh-eye-tah 60 - Seta - Skey-Tah 70 - Seata - Skey-Ah-Tah 80 - Ochta - Ohkt-ah 90 - Natao - Nah-tah-oh 100 - Deita - dee-eye-tah 1,000 - Doita - Doh-eye-tah 10,000 - Bag - Bah-yah 100,000 - Stig - Steye-yah 1,000,000 big - beye-yah Calendar- Days-months January - Jalan - dah-Lahn February - Lanfe - Lahn-Fee March - Machlan - Mahk- Lahn April -Lana - Lahn-ah May- Malan - Mah- Lahn June - Lanju - Lahn-shoh July - julan - Shoh-Lahn August - lanau - lahn-ah-uh September - selan - See-lahn October - lanoct - Lahn-ohkt November - nolan - noh-lahn December - lande - Lahn- dee Sunday - Sulan - Suh-Lahn Monday- lanmo - Lahn-Moh Tuesday - Tulan - Tuh-Lahn Wednesday - Lanwe - Lahn-oo-ee Thursday - thulan - juh-lahn Friday - Lanfri - Lahn-Fry Saturday - Satulan - Saht-uh-lahn Telling Time It is 5:35 pm. Lo Echey cuig tretacu. Loh Ee-Chay kuh-eye-yah Treeta-kuh. It is 5:35 a.m. Echey lo cuig tretacu. Ee-Chay Loh Kuh-eye-yah treeta-Kuh Parts of telling time Minute - mino - Meye-Noh hour - Owra - Oh-oo-rah Half-Past - Nyn Nine Quarter 'til - Kuatil Kuh-wah- teal Variant of telling time: It is 5:35 p.m. Cuig-tretacu cisto. Kuh-eye-yah Treeta-Kuh Kiss-toh It is 5:35 a.m. Cuig tretacu cistin. Kuh-eye-yah treeta-Kuh Kiss-Ten Telling the Date Today is Wednesday February 21, 2007. Diiu do-doita-seacht dontao lanfe lanwe. Dee-Yah Doh Doh-eye-tah Skey-Akt dohn-tah-oh lahn-fee lahn-oo-ee Tomorrow will be Saturday April 15th, 2006. Chee Diiu do-doita-se deicha-cu lana satulan. Chee D'Yah Doh Doh-eye-tah Skey dee-eye-chah Kuh Lah-nah Sah-tuh-lahn. Writing Sentences 1.) Present Tense 2.) Past Tense 3.) Future Tense 4.) Negative Example (1)To Sit Sinach Seye-Nak I sit. Sinach me. Seye-Nak mee You Sit Sinach w. Seye-Nak oo They Sit. Sinachad. Seye-nak ahd (2) To have Sat. Er Sinach. Ehr Seye-nak I sat. Er sinach me. ehr seye-nak mee. You sat. Er Sinach w. ehr seye-nak oo They sat. Er sinachad. ehr seye-nak-ahd (3) Will Have Sat. Chee sinach. Chee Seye-Nak I will have sat. Chee sinach me. chee seye-nak mee You will have sat. Chee sinach w. chee seye-nak oo They will have sat. Chee sinachad. chee seye-nak-ahd 4) I will not sit. Cha sinach me. chah seye-nak mee You will not sit. Cha sinach w. chah seye-nak oo. Common words A-K ~ Ag L-Z ~ Lier Identifications A-K ---> Tw L-Z----> Tio Colors A-K ---> Na L-Z---> Ta Gender Identifications i- male terms a- female terms Seasons A-K---->Sw L-z---->Ra Anatomy A-K---->Ga L-Z---->Sa Clothing A-K----> Ro L-Z----> Sani Actions A-K----> Ean L-Z---->Nach Food A-K--->Dw L-Z---->Dwn Emotions A-K ---> Ma L-Z ---->lo Identifications Mother- Mothio Moht-Eye-Oh Mom-Motio Moh-Teye-Oh Variant:> Mabi- Mah- Beye Father- Fatw Faht-oo Dad- Datw Dah-Too Variant: Pabi Pah-Beye Grandmother-mothiog- Moht-Eye-Oh Yah Grandfather- fatwg Faht-oo-yah Brother- Brotw Broh-too Sister- sitio Seye-Teye-oh Seasons Winter- rawin- Rah oo-eyen Spring- sprira - Spreye- rah Summer- sura - Suh-Rah Fall- Fasw - Fah-soo Anatomy 1 Eye- ega- ee-yah Face- faga- Fah-yah Head- hega - Hee-yah Mouth-samot- sah- moht Nose-sano- sah- noh Ear- eaga- Ee-ah- yah Lip- sali - Sah-leye Tongue- saton- Sah-tohn Hair - Haga- Hah-yah Neck- sane- sah-nee To make a word plural, add s- infront of the word Example: s'ega - See-Yah Basic Clothing Shirt-Shisani - Sheye-sahn-ee NOTE: Any Time N is before I, will have the e sound. Pants- S'Pasani- Spah-sahn-ee Socks- S'sosani - Suh-Soh-Sahn-ee Shoes - S'shosani-Suh-Shoh Sahn-ee Actions- (basic Verbs, etc.) Come- eanco - Ee-Ahn-koh> Go - eango- Ee-Ahn-yoh Sit- sinach- Seye-nahk Stand- stanach - Stah-Nak Actions is anything done by any thing. Example 1: A cat sits on the fence. Sinach fenagh ny caroic. Seye-nak Feen-yah Nya Kah-roh-Ike Who what when where... Why - Coara -Koh-Ah-Rah how- cys- KISS who - cw- Kwha-oo cre- what craad= where shid- there shen- that now- nish and- is Which- Cwa shoh/dit-this Aym- My ain-our/us oc- them shin-we i-me ad-they dty-their hene-myself echey-it oone- yourself w/Bayo-you He/Him-oh She/Her-Oha More basic words to remember Nietechey- Nothing Eanco Da- Come here. Kala- Money Girl-Bena Boy-Beno magdo-man Magda-woman thelo- I want ... nodo- I need melo- I Love Cha Melo- I don't love. Meli-I like Cha Meli- I dislike Ise- Maybe ceer- Very/A lot eat- jeai Hunger- Peva thirst- Deya sono- Okay Above/Over- Abete Down/below/beneath- katete the world- Welt Like-opals To do/ To have done- Omte Fote / Er Fote duva- Confidential. Balos- Strangers Letas- Friends adubao- impossible ech- Out dan- in/into Left- sabi Right- Saci Straight- ficto way- (Direction) - Wato Never- luga mekcu- more metzu- less mavi- equal miapanta- forever enas- done Temeno- Finished Olomeno- completed sumatiko- complentary Empty- vuna Omte Juda- To close / to shut peritt- about To have- Omte Bring- Jert Silence- siwph gia- for denu- to slay, to murder qanatos- live antos- death sunjure- smile camoge- frown o kweos einai bayo.-god be with you. o 'sna'este bayor.- Be safe in your travels. Don't worry be happy-Cha etuchs halo Animals Basta- bat passa- Bird Miga- Ant ato- Cat hund- Dog Arourai- Rat saupa- Lizard jidi- Snake Mithko- Monkey deinsaupa- Dinosaur batac- Frog yapai- Fish kotopo- Chicken ayelada- Cow aloga- Horse pobiki- Mouse evtomo- Insect Apachne- Spider Astrological References La Sky- sole Star- Stala Sun- Sula Moon- mola Earth- Eala Comet- Comela Measurements:> Small/ little- Elaksiti Large/ big- mehalo Medium- meo Average-Lesat =The Mythology= ... Teangua Pantheon Kiinya Moei Kiinya Moei is the spirit that moves everything, from the rivers to the oceans, to living creatures. Monikw Monikw According to Ehtsei mythology, Monikw is the father of creation. He created the earth, people, and animals. He created the heavens and the depths beneath the earth. From him the Nine deities emerged.Monikw was notorious for taking the form of a mortal man to lay with the mortal women. His offspring through Tekoa's curse are what are known as S'ellea. Monikw is pronounced Moh-nee-Que Tekoa Tekoa According to Ehtsei mythology Tekoa is the mother of all. She is the universal protector and She birthed the Nine Deities. Monikw created her to be his partner for all eternity. However, Monikw's faithfullness was null. So, to prevent him from having any children other than she. Tekoa cursed Monikw so if he did impregnate a mortal her child would be cursed as well. Tekoa is pronounced Tea-Koh-Ah S'Ellea S'Ellea S'Ellea are cursed offspring from Monikw and any mortal woman. The S'Ellea appear normal at birth with a large 'port wine' birth mark that covers their bottom lip and chin, with in the first two years they develop several key characteristics. Their ears be come gradually pointed at the tips. Their fingers begin to draw up and appear to be like an animal's paw. Their teeth come in sharp and pointed like an animal's teeth. On 1st quarter of the lunar cycle of every cycle, they turn into an animal. Berkana Berkana- Controller of all destinies. Berkana was the true first born daughter, upon her birth S'tragh (Evil spirits that steal newborns) Knew she controlled both Human & likewise their destinies. In fear, they stole Berkana away and killed her. Believing they had stopped their destinies from being controlled. Berkana's spirit went to mothers with unborn children and told them a secret in their dreams. ****Tragh can only take that which is unclaimed****. The 9 Dieities Natan Natan, was the last born of the Nine Deities, the third son; He was Tekoa's favorite. Natan is known as the proector of children, he also sees the children safe on every travel they partake. Natan is also the deity of Childbirth, comforting children, martimony, as well as agriculture. . Iroyl Iroyl the Eighth born, of the nine yet was the sixth daughter. She was the most disliked of all the daughter, and was the most unpleasant. Not only was she very ugly in person, her essence was very ugly as well. She was given control of the voids & death. . Jocenech Jocenech the Seventh born of the nine, fifth daughter. Jocenech is the keeper of the spirits; she also is the deity of childbirth, agriculture, and philosophy. . Liha Liha, the fourth daughter, sixth of the nine. Liha was keeper of the winds. She is also the deity of knowledge and messengers; not to mention war. She is often portrayed with pen in one hand and spear in other. . Reyl Reyl, the third daughter, fifth of the nine. Reyl is the keeper of the earth, she is the deity of the home & hearth. She represents a fruitful harvest. She is the deity of fertility. . Tomaha Tomaha, the second daughter, fourth of the nine. Tomaha is keeper of the wood. She is the deity of the forest, protector of all things. . Domiduan Domiduan, the second son, third of the nine. Domiduan is the keeper of the fire. He is the deity of war, inspiration, invention & Knowledge . Bheneis Bheneis, the first daughter, second of the nine. Bheneis was Monikw's favorite. Bheneis was keeper of the water. She made the ocean's waves & the streams trickle. She too is a deity of fertility for with out water nothing would survive. Brigo Brigo, The first son, first of the nine. Brigo was keeper of precious metals & minerals. He was the diety of love & compassion, yet like a stone that remains unpolished he is also considered deity of politics. Creatures Cholo Cholo is european equvilent to ghost. Chala Chala is european equvilent to Fairy Bhampik bhampik is european equivlent to vampires. Mosebik Mosebik is european equivlent of a zombie. S'Kigha Equvilent to european immortal. Corruch Corruch a large sea based serpent that lived in the caves of Thunder Plains. Babi / S'Tragh Are evil & ugly spirits that usually live in the darker parts of the forest- They are known for stealing infants Tolce Is the spirit of unborn babies that die before or immediately after birth. Ninse Gremlins Blame it on the Ninse when something acts weird. Nyuki Faries Diabo Devils & Demons Legends The most noteable legend is that of Kolsaroy & Krynah. Kolsaroy Kolsaroy was the chosen Champion and protector of Krynah. She had favored him above the two prospects, one , Lukal, Seras' own brother was declined to be Krynah's keeper. Lukal was insanely jealous of Seras, and even more so of Kolsaroy. As Kolsaroy, became closer to Seras than himself. Kolsaroy accompanied Seras on most of his hunting expeditions and escorted Krynah for walks along the bay as the sunset whilst Seras was away. It came about during the Great Wars that divided the 5 districts, Seras was on his campaign for the Southern Territories to gain more grounds for the North. Lukal was left to guard the Kingdom, and as always Kolsaroy to guard Krynah. It was one dusky evening towards the end of Spring when Lukal bore witness to Krynah's infidelity. Lukal was more enraged that she had chosen Kolsaroy to be her lover over himself. As Lukal held himself higher than normal man, as he thought himself better. He thought of himself as the King, and that Seras was just in his way. A hinderance that he would eventually remove. Day after day, Lukal followed the two as they took their stroll along the bay, his anger and rage increasingly grew. Time after time he watched the two as they lay with one another as man and woman. One night, after their stroll, Lukal pulled Kolsaroy aside and told him that he knew of the infedility, and that the punishment for such would be death. Kolsaroy advised Lukal that his witness would bear no consequence to Seras. That Seras would trust him for eternity as he was chosen to watch over Seras' most prized possession, His Queen Krynah. Lukal then approached Krynah and propositioned her , threatening to tell Seras about her infedilities. She knew that Lukal was but a lieing scoundral that would exploit his own mother to mkae a name for himself. She promptly refused saying "You may speak all you like but your lies have already done you in." The Wars had began to come to a close, Seras was due back into his kingdom at any time. Lukal's time was running short. It was Biga eve, when Lukal made the decision. During the night, Lukal slipped into Krynah's chambers and laid with her against her will. By the time Kolsaroy reached the scretching Krynah Lukal was finished and gone. The next day, While Krynah and Kolsaroy stood embraced on the beach Lukal plucked an arrow that peirced through both hearts. What Lukal didn't know, was that Kolsaroy was actually Moniqu in human form. As Moniqu's blood mixed with Krynah's a blinding light laid Lukal flat of his back. In moments Kolsaroy's body disolved and Moniqu's spirit escaped. The legend says that the earth shook from Kolsaroy's laments of pain for his lost love. Upon Seras' return to find his Queen brutally slain went into fits of rage. Lukal thought up a quick lie, telling Seras that his Champion, Kolsaroy had slain her because she refused to hold chambers with him, and that Kolsaroy had retreated into the Southern Territories. Lukal tried to advise his brother to keep up the Campaign , and seek revenge. Seras, wasn't willing to seek revenge, his heart was too broken. In futile attempts Lukal tried to have his brother over thrown and his title removed, yet after months of attempts his lies were seen. Unable to prove Lukal had slain Krynah, Seras blamed Lukal for letting this happen as he was to guard the kingdom. Lukal was convicted of treason for attempting to over turn the Good King, and was decapitated in the center of the town. His head staked at the center and each of his limbs taken to each side of the city. His body was fed the hounds. Krynah Krynah Krynah was born in Do-Dela-bay in the now southern territories. Her father, Scominiko and mother Daleag. Her father was a masterful architect, and her mother was very artistically inclined. Daleag painted portaits for extra money. Krynah was the least of their 15 children, and their only daughter. They wanted the best of the best for Krynah. So, when Seras came down prior to his campaign, Scominiko & Daleag offered Krynah's hand to him. Krynah had milky soft skin, and hair as silk. Her eyes were a bewildered Grey, a true oddity for any trypian female. Seras immediately accepted the gift as he was the king and Krynah was a true gift to be had. Krynah was devastated because she was in love with another. She was in love with Moniqu posing as a mortal man, Kolsaroy. The night of the wedding battle broke out calling Seras to arms. After which, Krynah requested a Champion & protector for herself while Seras was away. Seras' own brother, Lukal, tried and made it to the last two. At which point, Seras allowed Krynah to choose. She chose Kolsaroy, even though Lukal was equally matched. Seras didn't question her in her choice, as he knew his brother was aggressive and uncompromising. Lukal would have been the choice Seras made, so in turn Seras appointed Lukal keeper of kingdom. Lukal was very jealous of his eldest brother, he desperately wanted all that Seras had and more. After Seras left for his campaign, Lukal approached Krynah demanding that she hold chambers with him as Seras had appointed him Keeper of the Kingdom. Krynah promptly refused, infuriating Lukal even further. Every night and day, Lukal watched as Kolsaroy came and went. Kolsaroy kept Krynah as if she was a precious gem, he made sure that she was always comfortable and always happy. Seras Seras the good King of Trypii was elected to lead all the tribes of Trypii in unity. Much to the displeasure of several of the Gran Heaghons (Equivalent to US Senate.)Seras was kindly until his beloved Krynah was slain. Which brought on the Endelu ( War of Ages ) During that time the Counsil of the Elders was created which eventually ended the trynanical tyraid that Krynah's Death had brought. Seras eventually remarried - Ciana- and together they had 15 children. Kyneis Kyneis is from legends referring to the S'Ellea, (European Equivalent of Werewolves) Who was captured by Dominiko and lived among the beastly people and returned to her own unharmed. Kyneis lived to be around 105 years old which was unheard of in her time, and she didn't age as rapidly as her kinsmen which lead them to believe she had been cursed by the S'Ellea- Her legend is wide spread with several variants, in most legends, she is the mother of bhampik. =Recipes= Trypiaan Cooking Recipes Sweet Sauce Sweet sauce can be used on anything from Chicken to Steak even Fries! Yes, it goes on almost anything! This recipe makes about 2 cups of sauce.... Ingredients:> 1 1/2 cups of water 1 1/2 cups of Brown Sugar 1 tablespoon heaping onion powder 2 Tablespoons heaping of paprika 1 tablespoon of garlic powder 1 onion chopped 1 teaspoon of crushed red peppers (Dried) 1 teaspoon worchestershire sauce 1/2 cup of pineapple juice Options Depending on the purpose of the sauce you can add the following:> For Chicken or poultry dishes- add chicken broth instead of water- or you can also use chicken bullion cubes crushed. For Steak or Beef dishes- Add beef stock instead of water, or use the beef bullion cubes crushed. Instructions! To a medium sized sauce pan bring the 1 1/2 cups water to a boil then add the paprika, onion powder, chopped onions, garlic powder and crushed red peppers to the water. Take the heat down so the pot will simmer for about 25 minutes. To test if its simmered long enough check the onions when they are soft its been long enough.... Stir in the brown sugar and reduce heat until it thickens, Add the Worchestershire sauce and the pineapple juice. Remove from heat and serve. If you find your sauce too thick you can add more pineapple juice or water. For best results serve hot! Trypiaan Bread This is served on holidays mainly- INGREDIENTS 2 cups warm water (110 degrees F/45 degrees C) 2/3 cup white sugar 1 1/2 tablespoons active dry yeast 1 1/2 teaspoons salt 1/4 cup vegetable oil 6 cups bread flour 3 egg yolks For the Filling :> 1 cup whole milk 1 cup white sugar 2 1/2 cups finely chopped walnuts 2/3 cup golden raisins 1 egg 1 tablespoon water Instructions! In a large bowl, dissolve the sugar in warm water, and then stir in yeast. Allow to proof until yeast resembles a creamy foam. Mix salt and oil into the yeast. Mix in flour one cup at a time. Knead dough on a lightly floured surface until smooth. Place in a well oiled bowl, and turn dough to coat.. Shape the dough into a ball, cover with a damp towel, and set aside. To make the filling, heat the milk and 1 cup sugar in a saucepan until the sugar dissolves and the mixture has a syrupy consistency. Add the chopped walnuts and stir to combine. Remove the saucepan from the heat; stir in the raisins, and let filling cool. Divide the dough into three pieces. Roll one piece of dough out on a lightly floured surface to form a long rectangle about a 1/4-inch thick; keep the remaining dough covered. Spread 1/3 of the walnut filling on the dough, leaving about an inch of dough at each edge. Roll the dough up to form a log, and press to seal. Place the dough, seam-side down, on a parchment-lined baking sheet. Repeat with the remaining dough and filling. Beat the egg with the tablespoon of water to make an egg wash. Brush the loaves with egg wash and let rest for 1 hour in a warm place. After the dough has risen, brush it again with egg wash and put the baking tray in the refrigerator for 30 minutes (this will give the dough a shiny finish). Preheat an oven to 375 degrees F (190 degrees C). Bake the loaves until they're a deep golden brown, about 35 to 45 minutes. =Dictionary= Overview for northern dialect Northern Dialect Dictionary the Northern dialect Hello, how are you? Heriro hobi are yoy. I am fine and you? I ad seene ank yoy. Do you speak english Do yoy soipeaki engearrilani. Do you speak the southern dialect? Do yoy soipeaki cha soucharin daarekianai. Yes I do. Iesoi i do. No I don't No i donanai Do you like Do yoy rike I like I rike. I don't like I donanai rike I love I robe. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Cha kuikiki birobin seeki juderosoi oberi cha lasi dogear Please close the door. Rorease kirose cha doori Hold this for me Horik chasoi seeri me. He took it from me. He tooki ianai seerod me it looks like Ianai rookisoi rike Animals The cat/ the kitten Cha kaanai / Cha kianaiten. the dog / the puppy Cha dogear/Cha puropi the rat Cha raanai the monkey Cha monkei the Gorrilla Cha goriririra the fish Cha seelani the giraffe Cha nachraseesee the chicken Cha dkiken the turkey Cha anairikei objects telephone Tereasrone cell phone Seriri asrone paper Paperi pencil penlaniri paper clip Paperi Kiriro stapler Soitaroreri Folder Seeridari computer Kodeputeri calculator Karikuratori desk Dasoiki table Tabire Chair Diri Ruler Rureri to do something to write To birite. to draw To krabi to laugh To raugearra to smile To soimire to cry To kiri to close to kirose. Numbers 1 & 9 & 10 are the same as in the southern dialect ... 2-Anaiwo 3 - Chaee 4- Seeuri 5-Seebe 6-Laniki 7-Seben 8-Eigearraanai 11-Ereben 12-Anaiueribe 13-Chariteen 14-Seeuriteen 15-Seeseeteen 16-Lanikiteen 17-Sebenteen 18-Eigearrateen 19-Naoriteen 20-Anaiuenede 30-Chariede 40-Seeriede 50-Seeseeede 60-Lanikiede 70-sebenede 80-Eigearraede 90-Nineede 100-aonswnkrek 1000-aon chausank 10000-decha chausank 100000-Swnkrek chausank 1000000-Swnkrek chausank 10000000-Biririon =Eastern Dialect= Eastern Dialect Basics Hello how are you? Heriro hobi are yoy. where is the restroom? Bihere iani dan reanianrood? do you speak... Di yoy anipeaki... English, spanish, Italian, chinese, french, dutch Engderilan, Anipanilan,Itarian,Merend,Dnese where is the Bihere iani dan yes I do Ieani i di No I don't No i dinan please close the door Sairease kirose dan diori. hold this for me Horik danani Meri me To Do to do To di to Jump To judosai to swing To aniuingde to read To reak. To Shout To lanuan to Scream To anikiread to smile To animike to Laugh To raugdera to cry To kiri the Animals the Cat / The kitten Dan kaan /Dan kianten The Dog / The Puppy Dan digde / Dan pusaipi The Bird Dan birik the monkey Dan monkei The gorilla Dan goriririra the elephant Dan ereassainan the pig / the piglet Dan pigde / Dan pigderean the cow / the calf Dan kobi / Dan karime food items Cheese Dese Milk Miriki water Akua Beef Beeme Poultry Pourianri Pork Poriki Fish Melan Objects Table Tabire Chair Diri wall Wariri. lamp Radosai Ceiling Seiringde Telephone Tereassaine Cell Phone Seriri assaine Pencil Penlanri =western= Western Dialect Western Dialect Basics Hello how are you? Heriro hobi are yoy. where is the restroom?/dl> Bihere itsai da retsaianrood? do you speak... Y yoy tsaipeaki... English, spanish, Italian, chinese, french, dutch Engsherilan, tsaipanilan,Itarian,Dnese,Ee rend, Yand where is the Bihere itsai da yes I do Iietsai i y No I don't No i ynan please close the door Tserease kirose da yori. hold this for me Horik datsai eeri me. To Do to do To y to Jump juhetse to swing To tsaiuingshe to read To reak. To Shout To lanuan to Scream To To tsaikiread to smile To tsaimire to Laugh To raugshetsa to cry To kiri the Animals the Cat / The kitten Dan kaan /Dan kianten The Dog / The Puppy Dan digde / Dan pusaipi The Bird Dan birik the monkey Dan monkei The gorilla Dan goriririra the elephant Dan ereassainan the pig / the piglet Dan pigde / Dan pigderean the cow / the calf Dan kobi / Dan karime food items Cheese Dese Milk Miriki water Akua Beef Beeme Poultry Pourianri Pork Poriki Fish Melan Objects Table Tabire Chair Diri wall Wariri. lamp Rahetse Ceiling Seiringshe Telephone Tereastsene Cell Phone Seriri astsene Pencil Penlanri No Region Area km² Population Population per km² 1 Cristol Bhays 20,339 24,275 1.2 2 Circue 6,195 49,253 8.0 3 DoDelabae 2,232 103,061 46.2 4 Cocoi 1,843 310,320 82.6 5 Mehala 3,755 123,695 3.4 6 Corant 36,234 161,412 3.1 7 East DoDelabae 47,213 16,253 0.3 8 Sapronoi 20,051 10,095 0.5 9 Upper Cristol Bhays 57,750 19,387 0.3 10 Lower Cocoi 19,387 41,112 2.1 Marriage marriage between Trypiian and non-Trypiian was complicated on both sides. A white man could legally marry a Trypiian woman by petitioning the federal court with approval of ten of her blood relatives. Once married, the man becomes a member of the Trypiian tribe but had restricted rights; for instance, he could not hold any tribal office. He also remained a citizen of and under the laws of the country which he was from. Many women and white men chose instead simply to live together and call themselves married. This was known as "common law" marriage. After several years of cohabitation (requirements varied), the couple had the legal status of a formally married couple. If a white woman married a Trypiian man, however, the man was cut off from the tribe and no longer considered a member and citizen of its nation. Such marriages were much less frequent than between Trypiian women and white men.